A popular product for cleaning fish is a board which usually measures about 20 inches long and 6 inches wide with a clamp at one end for holding the nose or tail of the fish as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,070. This arrangement has several shortcomings. First, the board is unstable and can wobble around as the work proceeds. Second, there is no way of supporting the board at the right height and in the most convenient position for allowing the fish to be easily and quickly filleted by removing the fillets from the fish and for removing the skin from each fillet. In addition, there is no provision for enabling waste to be efficiently collected and disposed of.
In view of these shortcomings, it is one object to provide an improved fish cleaning device that is easy to transport and occupies little space but reliably stabilizes the fish during the cleaning operation and supports it at a convenient height for allowing the user to comfortably clean and fillet the fish.
A more specific object is to provide a fish cleaning device that will securely clamp the fish and reliably hold it so that it will not wobble around while it is being cleaned.
A further object is to provide a supporting device for cleaning fish which can be reduced in size for compact storage and, more specifically, reduced enough in size that it can be conveniently carried in the trunk of an automobile or other vehicle.
A more specific object is to provide a fish cleaning device having a stable horizontal work surface with a fish-holding clamp and means to elevate the work surface two or three feet above the ground.
Another object is to provide an arrangement for allowing waste to be easily and quickly collected and disposed of without having to pick it up or transfer it from one container to another.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.